Alyn Glover
Alyn Glover is the second son of Master Robert Glover and brother to Theodan Glover. At twenty eight years old, he is an accomplished warrior, and current marshal of the Stoney Sept. History Alyn Glover was born the second son to Robert Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte. Four years younger than his brother Theodan, Alyn was given a similar education in courage and martial skill, but unlike his brother, excelled in it. From an early age he wasStrong, and in his later teenage years could even beat down the castles master of arms at times. He was jealous of his brother, and believed that he should inherit instead, believing himself to bare more of the lordly qualities necessary. Alyn was always as zealous as he was strong. He took solace in the godswood and the wolfswood, and spent many hours praying. At the age of twelve, whilst his brother held their holdings Alyn traveled south with his father to participate in the war of the burning brand, where he squired for Master Robert. Here he learned valuable combat experience, but perhaps more significantly developed an intense hatred of southerners, believing the northmen to be far superior, and the seven false and inferior to the old gods. This lead to a Zealot personality, and his mistrust of other religions and devotion to his own has carried into later years. When Robert Glover returned to Deepwood Motte after the war, his son did not join him. Instead, he volunteered to serve with the marshals of the blackwater, defending the southern marches from bandits, and possible excursions of the Iron Throne. This lead to even more battles, and unfortunately the young warrior was once captured by one of Arrec's former brigands, and lost an eye to his captors in the process. This only furthered his hatred and mistrust of outsiders, and when he was rescued, he took up a club and smashed the leaders face in with it, avenging his lost eye. From then on Alyn continued his service, favoring the use of blunt weapons since that day, with which he inflicts as much pain to his enemies as possible. Many years of fighting have made him a well respected and feared warrior among the men, and when Ser Lucas Blackflower retired from the position of Marshal of Stoney Sept, Alyn took over. He went home only once, for his father's funeral, and instead has found good companionship with the Blackwoods of Raventree, the only Old Gods house south of the neck. Recently, Alyn has used his position to rally the men under him. Many glory seeking northern lads have joined his company, named the winter wolves in homage to Rodrik 'the Ruin' Dustin. There have been less riverlands and vale recruits however, with Alyn's religious and violent ways steering many of them to serve with the other marshals instead. Ever distrustful of the south, Alyn keeps his one eye watchful for any threat on the border, from remnant bandits or ambitious southern lords alike. Recent Events In 370 AC, Alesander Baratheon of the Southern Kingdom called for a tourney, and though many northern lords traveled south, Alyn remained vigilant, patrolling the borders untill they returned. He attended the funeral of Brandon Blackwood at Raventree Hall, and continued with Hoster Blackwood to Riverrun, for the council there. Alyn was silent for a time, contemplating the words the Riverlords said, and making plans of his own, but eventually left Riverrun to resume patrol. Later, word came to him from the North. The prince of Winter had been murdered, and Ironwrath, his brother's vassals, besieged by House Forrester. With consideration, Alyn left his post to return North, and sort the mess out himself, passing by Lord Frey, who granted him provisions for the journey. Once in Winterfell, he reunited with Roger Blackwood, before finding Rogar Bolton, the man who he held partly responsible for the deaths of the Forrester house. Alyn attacked him, but was subdued by the Winterfell guards, and stormed off, demanding justice for his friends. Category:House Glover Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Category:House Blackwood